Beyond Extremes
by Jeanka
Summary: What if the morphing grid was more than it led on? What if the chosen had more in common with it than they knew? What if good and evil weren’t its only outlet? [PRISish]


Disclaimer:I don't own the Power Rangers.

What if the morphing grid was more than it led on? What if the chosen had more in common with it than they knew? What if good and evil weren't its only outlet?

* * *

Chaos always liked to use more than one name. The one that he chose for this mission was Tavi and he loved it. Like so many missions before, he was attempting to deceive a rather large group of people, but one person in particular worried him. But Tavi had a thing for challenges, which would make this even sweeter if he could pull it off.

Pulling the cloak closer to him, he moved toward the outside of the tavern where he had decided to begin the journey. It made the goal that much more intangible. He came to this world with very little money this time. Looking around at the other creatures on the streets that were picking fights and stealing from each other, he smiled as much as he dared at his work. With quick steps, he moved towards the spaceport on the opposite side of the city.

Off to his right, he heard yelling in the streets and as he looked at them, he shivered and dreaded what he knew was coming next. What the rest of the Universe would come to know as the "Peace Wave" hit the planet Onyx.

* * *

Serenity sighed at the beauty of the Wave as it hit every planet in one galaxy. A sting of sadness preoccupied part of her at the thought the evil that would be able to escape. Zordon was a pioneer for the side of good from its most elementary level and he was respected for it. But, with him gone, it would take time for the galaxy and universe to recover.

"You horrible little witch! You knew this was going to happen," Chaos hissed as he marched up to her.

Serenity merely rolled her eyes at his anger. "I could I have?"

Chaos growled at her. "I would have been perfect. The morphing grid would have once again had an army and your conniving spoiled it."

"I hate to break it to you, but technically the morphing grid currently has two armies."

"If you can call those dweebs an army," Chaos muttered under his breath.

"They serve as a perfectly fine army," countered Serenity. "It's your side that I would be worried about."

A vibration trembled gently through the air as the voices rose. "How can you say that? Astronema had those fools on their knees."

"Until Zordon," returned Serenity.

Chaos shuttered at the name, but the air shuttered for a different reason. "He means nothing. Evil is still present."

"And so are the Power Rangers."

Neither suspected what would happen next as the two sides of the morphing grid became suddenly frozen in place and started to shrink. "I've allowed the two of you to exist for far too long," a muffled voice declared bringing with it a fear that froze the extremes more than the bonding magic did.

* * *

Cavan was by far the most bored person in the conference. He accepted the invitation under certain pretenses, but was disappointed to find that the meeting, though hosted by the most beautiful woman in the universe, was about the mining rights between the Cid and the Hu. During the preceding, he found himself zoning out and having a surprising amount of time for daydreaming. One blessing that he was grateful for was the view outside the window.

The Power Ranger Academy on Eltar was the only building that always had something going on outside. This morning was saved for training the nearly two thousand students who attended regular lessons. Cavan had had the opportunity to tour the Academy several times as an honored guest. Being the son of a Councilman did have a few perks.

The dinner bell sounded and Cavan watched as all the members of the conference began to file out, except one. Luana Kincade, Daughter of Ambassador and Lady Kincade, stood on the platform in the center of the room starring up at him.

"Cavan," she said slowly, playing with his name with her tongue.

"Luana," he returned with equal amusement. She smiled as he climbed the stairs up to his seat. "What could you possibly want?"

Sitting beside him, she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm surprised to see you here. Your father said that you were off world."

Cavan thought about that for a moment. The last time he had seen his father was at his nomination for the Chair of the Aerial Transportation on the Eltatian Council and that was several hundred gala-days ago. "Listen Luana, I have only one reason to be here and that is to keep my friend company."

Luana rolled her eyes at him. "Well, how about lunch then?"

"I could do that," he agreed with a smile.

"Did you talk to Andros yet?" she asked as they left the room and preceded towards the teleport chambers.

"No," he shook his head and looked at the floor. "I don't think I can. I mean, Rance is one thing, but this is Andros. I can't be the one to ask."

"Well, I am not doing it for you," Luana said defiantly. They entered the outer layer to the chambers and passed through a security checkpoint. "Andros won't listen to me anymore than he'd give you the answer."

Cavan frowned in agreement. "I just don't understand why my boss had to choose me. There are so many others of us."

She gave him a smile and they stepped up onto the platform. "Teleporting," an AI announced. A beam of light began to engulf them. Panic struck the operators as others started to teleport prematurely. All over the complex, those on the platforms were taken away as rays of light while Luana Kincade and Cavan Gremlin simply vanished.

TBC


End file.
